


A Bedtime Story

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was a solitary man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

Severus Snape was a solitary man. He had been this way as both boy and man. Not by design. As a youth he made numerous attempts to win friends. But everyone thought he knew too many dark curses to be trusted, lacked too many social graces to be tolerated and was possessed of unfortunate features and unremarkable familial influences. So he became accustomed to his lot in life.

Harry Potter was an outgoing man. He had been this way as both boy and youth. He was a brilliant Seeker and possessed of comely features. And he was The-Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort. He had genuine friends and for years after the death of Voldemort led a life rich with happiness and free of adversity. He was also madly, desperately in love with Severus Snape. It took much time, but Harry finally convinced Severus that they could make a good life together. And he was right. During the day Severus found there were friends who were willing to overlook his past, parties where people were charmed by his dry wit. And he found that his features were no longer considered ugly. They gave him “character”. And during the nights there was desire, passion, and ecstasy.

Harry’s youth and enthusiasm gave new life to Severus Snape.

But in the end, Severus decided he didn’t want a new life. Although Severus was not old, he had been comfortable. And comfortable was safe. He told Harry that even though he loved him, Harry needed to find another lover. “There will be other lovers for you,” he was wont to say.

Many times Harry tried to get Severus to change his mind. But Severus Snape always said, “there will be other lovers for you”. Sometimes Harry Potter, who never cried, cried and pleaded with Severus to give him another chance. And sometimes, in a moment of weakness, Severus Snape would let him in and they would make love long into the night until sweaty naked bodies lay sated against the cool sheets. But in the morning it was always the same. Severus Snape would say, “there will be other lovers for you” and send Harry on his way.

But there were no more lovers for Harry because Severus Snape was his one true love and he wanted no other lover. And as he aged, Harry Potter’s friends married, had families and as often happens, even to the Savior of the Wizarding World, they gradually forgot about Harry.

And although he lived for many, many years, Harry Potter lived out the rest of his days alone.

And after his death when children would hear tales about the great Harry Potter the stories of his life always start out the same: “Harry Potter was a solitary man....”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004.


End file.
